neko japan
by lunanigh282
Summary: japans got cat ears and a tail because of england and greece needs to help japan figure out why.


dedicated to my friend

Neko Japan

Greece POV

I sat petting my cats waiting for something interesting to happen which i highly doubted would happen since nothing ever happened. I waited for something but after hours of absolutely nothing i decided to take a cat nap. I laid my head down in the grass and soon drifted off to sleep. I was having a good sleep dreaming that i was a cat but to bad i had to wake up. i didnt wake up naturally i woke up to a familiar voice calling my name. somebody started shaking me awake, i sighed as i opened my eyes. As i opened my eyes and saw who had woken me i was shocked but not because that person was japan but because he had cat ears. I pushed myself up using my elbows. I raised my hand out at japan and began petting him.

" Oh Japan your such a cute cat."

Japan smacked my hand away and glared at me.

" No im not cute im embarrassing looking."

As japan spoke i watched as behind him a cute black tail waved back and forth. I wasnt paying attention to what japan had to say since watching his cute tail was more entertaining. I was pulled back into reality by japan swatting his paw i mean his hand at me.

" Hey are you even listening to me greece I need your help. I accidentally ate a scone of englands and somehow i ended up turning into half cat half me."

I started laughing and knodding my head. " yeah ill help you japan but do you even know how to fix your problem."

Japan sighed and his ears went flat against his head." No i dont i thought maybe i would go ask him but i wanted someone to go with me in case england tried to do something more evil to me."

I tilted my head a little confused on why japan decided to come to me not saying that i dont love seeing japan he was my favorite nation friend, well really my only nation friend.

" Japan why did you come to me and not italy or germany or even to austria i mean they are your allies so why not rely on them would they not help you or something."

Japans face turned red which is something i wish i could have caught on camera since it was probably the only time i would ever see that happen to him. He turned away from me his tail was flat on the ground not moving like earlier which was kind of disappointing. Japan cleared his throat and turned back toward me.

" I couldnt have possibly of gone to japan looking like this i would die or embarrassment and italy would never leave me alone and try to hug me cause he thought i was cute. Then i couldnt go to austria he wouldnt be much help and prussia likes to lerk at austrias and if prussia saw me i could say goodbye to plenty of things including my dignity, respect, and knowing prussia my virginity. I knew you wouldnt look down at me or do anything inappropriate because your a laid back person."

After he finished japans face was a light shade of pink which stood out against his pale skin. I felt overjoyed that japan would go to me and i would do my best to help him even if i did think he would look tons more cuter with the cat ears and tail.

"So greece will you help me."

I smiled and shook my head as i did japan smiled. Japan got up off the ground and i followed him. He started walking which i guessed was to englands house but i never asked. As we walked i couldnt help but notice japans tail move around. so cute his ears would also twitch time from time. I didnt want to stop watching japans cat features but i had to since we had arrived at out desitnation. Japan went straight to the door and began to bang on it. I stood right behind japan waiting for the door to open. When the door opened england appeared in the doorway.

" What do you want japan im in the middle of so..."

england stopped talking to laugh at japan once he had noticed the cat ears and tail. England finally stopped laughing when japan kicked him hard in the shin.

"This isnt funny you British bastard you did this to me so you have to fix this."

england stared at japan confused but then eventually got what japan meant.

" you ate my scones didnt you ha that explains lots of things mostly since greece is with you. here come in and ill explain what happened to you."

Me and japan walked into englands house and sat down. we waited for england to start explaining.

" ok well you see i put a spell on these scones so whoever eats one will become how there lover wants them to be/look. i made them for america but i see he must have given you one."

Japan looked like he still didnt buy what england was saying.

" then why do i have cat ears that doesnt expla..."

Japan turned red and stared down at his feet. i didnt understand until i thought about for a second. Japans lover was me. i always liked japan but i never would have thought he liked me to. england was smiling trying not to laugh.

"Dont worry the effects wear off after a couple of hour till then i hope you have your fun greece."

After england said that he walked me and japan out of his house. Me and japan walked back to my country neither of us spoke at all until we got there.

" I cant believe you want me to look like a cat."

Japan was going to rant more but i stopped him pressing my lips against his. his face went a shade of red i hadnt seen on anyone before.

" If it makes you feel any better i think your cuter without the ears and tail."

Japan turned away from me i thought he was mad at me but when i was going to ask he turned and claimed my lips. when the kiss was broken he turned and started walking away.

" You dont have to lie i know you love the tail and ears you have a cat fetish but i love you the way you are nothing to change."

i knew japan was telling the truth his tail was wiping back and forth he was so cute.

" I love you neko japan."

the end


End file.
